


Gather and Prepare, at Dawn Comes War

by epitomizedTyrant



Category: RWBY, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Adepta Sororitas Glynda, Commissar General Port, Commissar Yang, Gathering a Team, Gaurdsman Jaune, Gen, Lord High Inquisitor Oz, Officio Assasinorum Qrow, Prepare for War, Short One Shot, TechPriest Oobleck, planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epitomizedTyrant/pseuds/epitomizedTyrant
Summary: Lord Inquisitor Ozpin gathers his closest friends and advisors to prepare a force to root out the evil that has taken root in the Hive City of Mistral.Jaune polishes his sword in the captains lounge.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Ozpin looked out of his personal office across the hiveworld, eyeing the burning remnants of a hive bloc that had once housed well over a million people. How a chaos insurgency had grown to such a level within the atmosphere of Sanus, not out of sight of Beacon Cathedrals watchful eyes was unknown to even him, and that made him unhappy. The fighting had only lasted for a week, the Commisariat and the chapter of Salamanders that had made this planet their home had responded quickly and efficiently beside the PDF forces, and with blade and bullet cut down the horde of demons that had poured into the putrid bloc from whatever bloody corner of the warp they originated.

And yet, as he pulled on his deep emerald coat, adjusted his cane, and sat down in his regal chair surrounded by the seals of the great Emperor's words, that was not what weighed heaviest on his mind. A simple insurgency he could cleanse with the willing soldiers of the Planetary defense force. Whatever was happening on Anima had been a pox on his mind for months, and today he would finally be gathering the force necessary to investigate. He had read dozens of files on each candidate and made his selections, and now his most trusted allies from each faction were gathered to finalize the choices. Before him sat Glynda, of the Adepta Sororitas dressed in simple purple robes instead of her usual power armor, Qrow Branwen of the Officio Assassinorum, looking as dour as ever in his gray breasted doublet and tight leathers, Bartholomew of the Adeptus Mechanicus, green glowing oculus peering out of the deep hood of is orders standard cloaks, and Peter of the Commissariat, as always dressed to the nines in Imperial finery and looking immensely pleased beneath his impressive mustache. 

“High Inquisitor.” Glynda adjusted her reading glasses. “If we are all here I assume you have made your decisions?”

“Indeed, all but for the Mechanicus from Brother Bartholomew, who has yet to give me his true recommendation.” Ozpin swept his eyes of his friends and allies, those who he trusted to stand staunch against not only the heretic and the Xeno, but the corrupt and the cruel as well. “I have deeply reviewed each of the files presented, and now we shall confirm the choices. As the leader of the endeavor outside the political, the face, and the associated roles, I have selected Pyrrha Nikos.”

“Canoness Nikos is an excellent choice. In addition to her history and likely status as a future Saint, she has inspired devotion and increased morale wherever she has gone. Amongst the forces she will bring is the Retributor Captain Weiss Schnee, who follows Nikos with... a deep and unapologetic love.”

“Good to know. I have no doubt their firepower will be a boon. From the Officio Assassinorum I have selected Blake Belladonna, for both her proclaimed skill and her knowledge of Chaos, and the fact that despite the White Fang company going rogue she has remained loyal in spite of her brethrens heresy.”

Qrow nodded, and took a sip from his simple, unadorned flask. “Good choice. She’s a badass.”

“Indeed. From the Imperial Guard I have selected Commissar Captain Yang Xiao-Long and her accompanying regiment.”

“Yang Is an excellent choice Lord Ozpin! HA, she will crush the xenos I have no doubt.” Peter glanced at a thoughtful Qrow. “I bet you are damned proud of your niece! A war hero already! Iron Hand Yang!” 

“She really has grown up fast.” Qrow affirmed neutrally. Interesting, to the Inquisitor at the least.

“Now, Bartholomew... You expressed a wish to personally assign a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus, my I ask why?”

“Of course! I wished to know if you had planned to run a suicide mission or if you intended your soldiers to win!”

“I do not believe in sending my servants to their deaths intentionally... And I am going to join them. I intend to win this battle.”

“Excellent! Then I will send Ruby Rose, a young and brilliant member of our order. Her own rank is... complicated, but she commands a large amount of respect in addition to her substantial military might, for one so young. Early in her career she personally discovered, ousted, and executed a handful of dark mechanicus on Mars itself.”

“Not to doubt, of course, but that sounds suspicious.”

“And it was! I myself was quite suspicious. However, her candor in her debriefing told me a great deal and alleviated my suspicions. You see, she was fully honest in that, while it was true she had discovered the traitors, instead of simply turning them in to a higher authority she purged them herself and manipulated the events to show her own strength and conviction.” His dendrites chattered, and what remained of his face was a grin. “She will be a great boon to you. As will her Skitarii. She does personally enjoy, uh, manual combat.”

“I see. And you want to send this violent, ambitious Mechanicus Warlord, to what end?”

“Well, my Lord Inquisitor, I would like to see her career continue its meteoric ascent, and I think you will help with that.”

Ozpin searched the AdMech’s face and body language, gleaning nothing. Nothing at all. “I suppose that is acceptable. So, my roster consists of Canoness Nikos, as my second in command, leading a handful of Sororitas and one squad of Retributors, Commisar Yang Xiao-Long and her regiment of infantry to act as a main ground force should the need arise, Blake Belladonna to carry out any covert actions we are required to take, and Ruby Rose to fulfill the roles of a techpriest as well as an additional regiment of mixed troops.”

Soon it was finalized, the plan was set. Yang was on planet, as was Belladonna, so both would board his ship immediately, after which they would retrieve the Adepta Sororitas, and the AdMech would meet them above Mistral Hive. The meeting ended, and the companions left but for Glynda. 

“My Lord. Not to second guess you in any regard, but you are sure you made the right choices? Commisar Xiao-Long’s mother was a Khorne worshipper, Belladonna’s comrades all turned to Chaos, and this Ruby character seems a little less stable than your average AdMech...”

“It is foolish for inquisitors to surround themselves with the pure, the pious, and those they consider fully free of sin and doubt. Those who have been close to the damnation of the heretic, of the xenos, they are far better equipped to fight it. My order has brought disgrace to this Empire, but I will not perpetuate it Glynda. My first priority is protecting the Emperors people. And me selections are each powerful allies. Even Miss Rose, who I did not select, I have faith in because Bart is many things, but he is neither a liar nor a gambler.” Ozpin adjusted his tiny gold rimmed glasses. “Even your saint I chose because she had fought in the pits of demons and vile monsters, and emerged victorious. Whether she is as untainted as you claim I care not. I want her expertise, and her strength.” 

“I see. In that case, may the Emperor light your way, and see your enemies fall to your blade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a place to exorcise a specific AU demon, originally it was going to be a one off super short one shot, but now its a couple super short one shots. Both set in the same universe, with continuity, but still.


	2. Chapter 2

On an agriworld far from places where people understood the ways of the universe a young blonde man kissed the emperor's word and took a decent sum of crowns, in exchange for service in the guard. He’s young and strong and the recruiting sergeant smiles and promises him a long and healthy career.

Its barely a year before he’s huddling behind the burnt out shell of a corps rhino, lasgun dangerously close to empty, and peaking around the sponson to fire another burst of light at a charging demonette.

Its loud and terrible and the world smells of sour flesh and sulfur and steel. His ears are ringing, he doesn’t realise for a moment that his commissar is slumped against the side of the tank, tongue rolling out out of his lower jaw, blood spurting out in a few pathetic attempts to supply the brain that had become red mist moments ago. He targets a charging demonette, and his lasgun clicks empty. He panics, and for a moment nearly accepts his death. Instead Jaune Arc grits his teeth, says a word of prayer to the emperor and grabs the commissars power sword from where it fell beside him, finger brushing over the activator in a moment of luck, and swings, screaming hellfire. Its a bad swing, but the chaos being doesn't expect it and finds herself in two ragged pieces as the imperial guardsman shakes staring down the oncoming horde, paralyzed in fear now that the moment of self defense has passed.

There are too many. Far too many. The wall of demons charge, and in some strange moment of rebellion, against all the lies, all the harshness of the world, Jaune lifts the sword again, ready to meet his fate.

Thunder fills the air, a two of the multi arm monsters leap for him, he slices one and the other tackles him, claws cracking the small ceramite plate of his uniforms chestpiece, mouth dripping hot spittle and blood onto him as it hisses. He screams again, full of fear this time. Suddenly the monsters head jerks, as if it had been grabbed suddenly, and then with a waterfall of gore it goes limp on top of him. Its kicked off of him before he can wipe the gore from his eyes, and when he gets them open he sees a woman standing tall, black coat adorned in golden skulls whos deathly grins are outshone by the womans own, her long golden hair flowing from beneath her commissar’s cap. A massive mechanical vice of a hand is extended to him, and he reaches up and takes a hold of one of its two fingers, the third massive thumb not bothering to grasp his hand, and he is pulled up. “I’m impressed Gaurdsman! Grab your sword, and if you survive this day you’ll report to me!”

And with that she levels her bolt pistol at the enemy that her squads are pushing back with a hail of lead and laser, rejoining the charge.

And then months have passed, and the sword is his and he is polishing it idly as his fellow captains deal out a hand of Fratricide, some bastardized version of Regicide, and quietly remembering the rolling green fields of the planetary farm on which he was born and raised. The room they gathered in was barely lit by the single hanging ceramite Nernst lamp, occasionally cooling slightly in time with the creaking echoes that sometimes rumbled through the ship, adding to the melancholy of the small space with its fluctuations.

The room wasn’t a captains lounge, technically, ussually any space made for soldiers above grunt ranks was nicer, or at least well lit, but the Commissar in charge of their special operations unit was more utilitarian than most, more concerned with success than rabid adherence to some set of rules, and had converted the actual captains lounge into a large place for the grunts to relax instead. In all honesty, this little room felt more right for them regardless, and the only one to complain was Barb and he was an asshole anyway. 

A loud clank made Jaune jump slightly, and he glanced up to see that a case of Amasec had been deposited on the card table. Commissar Xiao-Long herself was behind it, nearly invisible in her heavy black coat, her decorations glinting in the warm light from the glowars. 

Her eyes were shaded, but her grin was visible and feral in the warm light.

“Drink up, we’re shipping out tomorrow. I expect you and your men to be ready to be in top condition by the time we reach Mistral.” Yang snapped the top of the amasec bottle off with her power fist, the practiced motion cleanly breaking the glass, and started pouring it down her gullet.

“Whats the mission?” Captain Breen asked, pulling a bottle from the case. 

The room was quiet but for the sounds of the ship and Yangs violent consumption. She finished her drink, wiped her mouth on her sleeve and burped loudly enough that the grunts could probably hear it down the hall.

“We’re ground forces, in case Lord Inquisitor Ozpin requires our.... Deft touch.” She dropped the empty bottle and the piece she snapped off back where she pulled it from and marched from the room, though her commanding presence still hovered in the air with her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second one shot in the same universe, not gonna be an ongoing thing probably.
> 
> Who knows though, to be honest.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dPQy4HJ
> 
> Also, this chapter was mostly inspired by the song(medley?) The Cruel Ward by the Dreadnaughts,

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to exorcise the AU demon and I kinda liked what came out, so have a quick one shot! 
> 
> Also, I absolutely have reasons for everyones position and job, and their history because while this one shot is short, I spent a great deal of time thinking about this during work.
> 
> I have a very tiny little discord thats nice and quiet. (Very quiet)
> 
> https://discord.gg/dPQy4HJ


End file.
